Everything in its Right Place
by phoenixJ
Summary: Orphan Lena Price is found by Jim and raised as his sister. When Lena enters Starfleet Academy, she meets Professor Spock and begins a journey of love, pain, and everything in between. SPOCK/OC.
1. 15 Step

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters are not mine. They belong to Roddenberry and some of the dialogue used in this story belongs to J.J. Abrams and his team. The characters of Lena and Dr. Singh belong to me. I receive no profit from this work of fiction. **

So, this is my very first fic. I finally decided to sit down and give a whack at it. I churned this story out in 5 days. Please review. I'll take anything good or bad. Thanks!

Remember this is rated M for language and some hot Vulcan lovin later on.

**Chapter 1: 15 Step**

The rain was falling heavily as she exited the plane; her back and legs aching with each step.

_Guess traveling as a stowaway wasn't the best idea._

Standing up straight and looking around, 10 year old Lena Price was greeting by a large sign reading "Welcome to Boston". As she walked through the streets, Lena realized that coming to America would be much harder than she anticipated.

_At least the rain reminds me of home. _Home…England. A place filled with memories of joy and pain. At that moment Lena felt a wave of grief overtake her as her thoughts drifted toward her mum. A woman who had sacrificed so much to give Lena a better life than the one she had. Lena adored her mum. The kindness of her eyes, the warmth of her smile. She knew nothing of her father and had no desire to. All she knew was that he was a violent man who raped a woman that produced a child: Lena.

Lena clung to her mother until the end, sitting next to her as a rare disease called cancer claimed her life. Left with no family and a broken heart, 10-year-old Lena decided to leave England and travel to America. She hoped to someday leave Earth altogether. Living amongst the stars and escaping the planet that had nothing but painful memories. Lena had one goal: to join Starfleet no matter the cost.

Using what little money she had, Lena found ways to leave Boston and slowly make her way across the country toward San Francisco. From a young age, Lena's mother pushed her to learn how to physically defend herself. With dark auburn hair and emerald green eyes, she was the perfect prey to many predators. After living in the streets of London the first month after her mother died, Lena knew she would always have to be on the defensive.

Lena traveled through many cities: New York, Cleveland, Chicago and then after being in the country for 2 weeks she crossed the border into Iowa; not knowing that she was about to meet someone who would change her life for the better…and for the worse.

**I know it's short but just hang with me.**


	2. High & Dry

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Chapter 2: High & Dry**

After walking for what seemed like days, Lena happened across a small town called Riverside. Endless cornfields and brown dirt roads were all she could see; so vastly different from the bright green hills of England. The heat was also something Lena was unaccustomed to. Looking around for signs or buildings, she sighed deeply and fell to the ground. Sitting in the dirt, she finally allowed the tears to flow. Tears of sorrow, weariness and loss of direction.

"Great job Lena", she said aloud. "You've gone and allowed yourself to get completely lost."

No sooner than she had said those words, a boy with sandy blonde hair came bolting out of the nearest cornfield with a white shirt in his hand and tripped right over Lena.

"BLOODY HELL!" Lena yelled.

She got up and dusted herself off. The boy looked Lena up and down.

The first thing he noticed were her sparkling emerald green eyes, then he saw the state of her clothes before finally saying, "Damn, what the hell happened to you?"

Lena looked down at herself. Her hair was matted, her clothes ripped and dusty, and she was pretty sure she smelled like manure from the pasture she'd slept in the night before.

_Ugh! I look knackered _she thought to herself.

"I'm Jim T. Kirk", the boy said, in a proud almost cocky manner, almost as if his name should impress her.

"Lena Price", she replied.

Jim's brow furrowed. "You talk weird. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England and I do NOT talk weird, YOU do." She said indignantly.

"Okay, okay sorry…where you goin anyway?" he asked.

"San Francisco. I plan on going to school there and then joining Starfleet Academy." Lena was unsure how much information she should be sharing with this boy.

"Oh, my dad was in Starfleet", Jim said before his face fell. "But he was killed while on a starship."

Lena noticed the way Jim tried to hide his hurt. While his face betrayed no sadness, his eyes did. Lena was always able to tell a lot about a person by their eyes.

"I'm sorry", she remarked. "My mum died a few months ago."

"Do you have family in San Francisco? Someone to stay with?" Jim asked.

Lena hadn't thought that far. "No I don't have any family. I suppose I'll find a shelter of some sort and begin school."

"Naw, that's no good." Jim replied. "Big city like that is too dangerous for a girl like you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Lena retorted, while thinking, _Who does he think he is? Wanker._

"You could come stay with me for a while." Jim suggested.

Lena quickly assessed her situation. She was dirty, tired, and had no money. Perhaps staying with a family for a short time would give her a way to formulate the next step in her plan. "Are you sure your mum wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" Jim said. "She's always talking about how she wishes there was a girl around the house. Don't worry; I'll take care of you. Just make sure to steer clear of my step dad. He's got a temper on him the size of an elephant. But thankfully, he's not around all that much."

_It's only for a few days._ Lena thought. _Then I'll leave and be on my merry way._

"Ok Jim". Lena said. "I'll stay for a bit."

"Great! Let's go!" Jim yelled. He turned around and Lena was able to see fresh bruises on his back. The purplish blue marks standing out against his tan skin. Lena was curious but finally surmised that they came from Jim being a rough farm boy.

Unfortunately, Lena was about to learn a lesson that would follow her forever; that violence transcended all cultures.


	3. Bullet Proof I Wish I Was

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Chapter 3: Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**

Lena had only planned on staying with Jim for a few days but found extreme comfort in living in a home full of people. Jim was of course full of life; always joking and making Lena laugh, something she had not done in quite a while. Jim's mother Winona reminded Lena of her own mum, with a warm smile and kind demeanor. Winona welcomed Lena with open arms.

Days turned into weeks and Jim kept pressuring Lena to stay in Riverside and attend school with him.

"Why go where you don't know anyone?" Jim said one day. "Stay here until you can start at the Academy."

He gave her the famous Jim Kirk grin and Lena gave in.

Jim and Lena were joined at the hip from then on. Jim even convinced Lean to participate in some ancient and, in Lena's opinion, unsanitary ritual known as becoming "blood brothers" or in this case "blood brother and sister". Jim then claimed Lena his sister for life, affectionately calling her "Leelee". They loved learning about old 21st century music and for her 11th birthday Jim gave Lena an old instrument called a guitar. She practiced until her fingers were raw. Her British accent became less noticeable except for when she swore. Jim always teased her for walking around the house yelling "bloody hell", "bollocks", and constantly telling him to "sod off".

While Lena excelled in school, Jim gave half the effort she did, despite him being extremely intelligent. His name was frequently posted in the juvenile offenders list for various crimes such as trespassing, impersonating a police officer (Jim being quite tall for his age), and for stealing a farmer's goat. Not to mention an incident where an antique car was driven off a cliff. Lena had been riding shotgun but jumped out before reaching the cliff. Jim tried to protect Lena and took all the responsibility. They would never forget the exhilaration of driving a car 90 mph while blasting an old song by a band called The Beastie Boys.

Life was great for the first few months. However, when Jim's mother left to go off-planet for a few weeks, Lena learned all about the temper of Winona's husband. It all began when Frank came home one evening to find that no dinner had been prepared. He immediately called for Jim and Lena. Unfortunately for Lena, she was home alone.

"Hi, Frank did you need anything?" Lena asked.

"What the hell do you think I need you worthless orphan? I come home after working all day to support you and I find nothing done around the house and nothing to eat! I work to support YOU! You who aren't even my child!" His yelling rattled Lena to the core but she was determined to stand firm.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you were happy to invite me into your home." Lena replied. "And I am not worthless."

Immediately Frank's hand connected with her face, busting her lip. Lena recoiled from the slap. She used every bit of knowledge she had about self-defense but he towered over her. Once he was finished verbally and physically thrashing her, Lena hid underneath her bed.

Later that evening, Jim burst into Lena's room.

"Leelee, wait till I tell you about this cute girl that lives down the road!" Jim was met with no reply.

"Lena where are you?" Jim then heard sniffling coming from underneath Lena's bed. Jim tried to pull her out.

"NO!" Lena screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Whoa whoa what's wrong?" Jim was becoming more worried by the second. This was not like Lena.

Finally Lena emerged from underneath the bed, not able to look Jim in the eye. She stood there with her tear-streaked face, covered in bruises from head to toe. Jim could feel the rage boiling up inside his body.

'I'll kill him! I'll beat that son-of-a-bitch to a bloody pulp!" Jim exclaimed. "I'll protect you!"

But Jim could only do so much and with Winona gone for longer periods of time, Lena endured countless beatings and humiliation by Frank for the next 8 years. She tried her best to hide the abuse from Jim. The older they got, the less time they spent at home.

Once turning 18, Lena applied to Starfleet Academy, hoping to major in xenopsychology or xenolinguistics. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, she finally got the news that she had been accepted.

"JIM! JIM!" Lena called, bursting into his room to find him with the farmer's daughter from next door.

"_For the love" she thought, "Is that all he thinks about? Snogging the neighbor's daughter?" _

"Lena! Seriously? I've got company." Jim said.

"Yeah and I know exactly what you plan on doing with your 'company' you twit." Lena replied. "But too bad, because I GOT IN! I'm accepted Jim! Starfleet wants me!"

Jim broke out into a big grin. "Well of course they want you! You're a genius! My little Leelee all grown up."

"Please come with me Jim. You would excel in Starfleet." Lena begged.

"Nah, I'm not cut out for that. Too many rules…you know me and rules" Jim wagged his eyebrows at the half-dressed woman next to him.

"Fine, but you WILL be visiting me quite often." Lena said.

Lena knew that Jim still carried a great bitterness where Starfleet was concerned. He still could not reconcile himself with his father's death.

They celebrated all night long with Jim getting plastered and making out with a waitress and Lena dancing. Music always served as an outlet for Lena and would break out into random dances at random moments.

The next morning Lena hugged Jim for what seemed like hours. After suffering through so much abuse, Jim was the only person she allowed to touch her. She never touched others; even a handshake was too much for her.

"Bye Jimmy. I love you." Lena choked out. Fighting back tears.

"Yeah yeah you too. I'll see you soon," said Jim, trying to hide the sadness he felt.

Lena gave the home one last glance and turned away. Walking toward a future of endless possibilities, she knew the sky was indeed not the limit.


	4. 2 Plus 2 Equals 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Chapter 4: 2+2=5**

The alarm clock began buzzing at 7:00AM. Lena groaned and rolled over. "Computer, piss off!" she yelled.

"Unable to comply" was the computer's response.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Computer, alarm off."

"Acknowledged".

Lena threw her blanket off, sat up and began to stretch; thankful again that she now had a room to herself. It was her third year at the Academy. She had excelled so far. She decided to focus in xenopsychology and xenolinguistics, knowing that having the knowledge of many languages would be useful in understanding the psychological aspects of a species. Lena was fascinated by psychology. She had a powerful drive to learn about the motives of all races, particularly where violence was concerned. Lena hoped to get her PhD at the Academy and write a thesis about the motives of violent people.

Rolling out of bed, she brushed her long hair and pulled it into a neat ponytail. Lena studied herself in the mirror; gone was the awkward little girl covered in dirt. She had grown into a mature, beautiful woman. She pulled the cadet uniform over her 5'8 frame and then began to put on her black Starfleet issue boots. Lena was constantly getting compliments from others about her long lean legs and how those boots made them even sexier. Lena couldn't have cared less. Grabbing her bag and PADDs, she left for class.

While Lena loved learning, she was particularly excited about her first class today. Vulcan History and Culture taught by Professor Spock. Lena had taken multiple classes on Vulcan language but had yet to take a class with him. She had heard many rumors about him; some said that he was uncharacteristically rude and void of any emotion, female cadets spoke of how "drop dead sexy" he is.

The Vulcan race intrigued Lena immensely.

_If they pride themselves on their logic, can you imagine how intense their repressed emotions must be? _she thought.

Walking into the auditorium, Lena realized she was the first one there. Looking up at the clock, she saw that there was still 15 minutes until class began.

_Well, I suppose I could use this time to meditate. That would appease Dr. Singh_.

Her first year at the Academy, Lena began meeting regularly with one of her psychology professors, Dr. Myra Singh. Dr. Singh instantly sensed the trauma that Lena had endured and encouraged her to engage in weekly therapy sessions with her. Lena was reluctant but ended up doing remarkably well. Her self-esteem began to grow and Dr. Singh had taught her to meditate in order to calm her overactive startle response. Until very recently, if Lena became startled she would immediately be on the defense, ready to fight.

Sitting cross-legged in her seat she began. _I am calm. I am at peace with myself and with those around me_. Slowly, she descended into a rhythmic deep breathing.

As soon as he walked into the classroom, Spock was aware of another presence in the room. He scanned the seats and finally his eyes focused on a young woman sitting near the left side of the room, cross-legged with her hands on her knees.

_Curious. She appears to be engaged in a form of meditation_, he thought.

Spock walked to the podium and began taking PADDs out of his bag. When he looked up at the woman again he saw that her eyes were now open and that she her eyes were focused on him.

"Good morning Cadet…" he began.

"Price, sir. Lena Price. 3rd year cadet." She finished for him. Then speaking in perfect Vulcan she said, "I suppose you must be Professor Spock."

While Spock's face betrayed no sign of surprise, Lena could see the flash of curiosity in his eyes. She prided herself on being able to read subtle changes in a person.

"Your Vulcan is exceptional. May I inquire as to how you have learned to speak the language?" he asked.

Still speaking in Vulcan, Lena answered. "My focus is in xenopsychology and xenolinguistics. I find it logical to understand the languages of other species so that I may adequately study the psychological aspects of their culture."

"Indeed. May I inquire as to what you have assessed in studying Vulcan psychology?" Spock found this human woman quite intriguing and noticed that she had just a hint of a British accent.

Lena paused before answering. "Your race prides itself on logic and therefore suppresses and represses emotion. However, I believe that emotion is the underlying factor on almost all decisions that Vulcans make."

Spock's brow furrowed minutely. "I do not understand your answer. Vulcans base their decisions solely upon what they find the most logical choice to be."

Lena smiled. "Perhaps, but your emotions are brimming underneath surface at all times. As children you were taught not to base your decisions on how you felt but on what is logical. However, your emotions are ever present. It is in your nature to feel an emotion before your brain can focus on what is logical. Therefore I must conclude that while you base your decisions on logic, you have an emotional response that always comes first. Whether you acknowledge it or suppress it is up to you."

Spock felt his head lean to the left 2 degrees and suddenly felt very disconcerted by what this woman was saying. She was obviously well versed in the connection between Vulcan emotion and logic.

The door to the classroom opened and students began filing in. Spock looked to the clock and realized that he was due to begin class within the next 45 seconds.

Turning to Lena, he spoke. "Thank you Cadet Price. Your hypothesis is stimulating."

Turning to the class he began. "Welcome to Vulcan History & Culture. I am Professor Spock. You are expected to attend every scheduled class and be promptly on time."

He continued to outline the course but Lena did not hear a word he said. Inside she was fuming.

_Hypothesis? Cheeky bugger. What hypothesis? It's a fact._

She began to study Spock. Upon first glance he was definitely striking, well above 6 feet tall. While he wasn't physically muscular she had a feeling that underneath that uniform he had the power to crush a person. Then she noticed the delicate features of his face. She noticed how his long eyelashes swept against his cheek every few seconds, the way his eyebrows stayed perfectly still while he was speaking.

_The ears are sexy for sure,_ she thought. _Lena! Where did that come from? Focus. He's your professor. And he just spit in the face of your research._

She found his voice to be quite relaxing but for the remainder of the class all she could focus on was how insulted she felt at him calling her findings a hypothesis.

When class was over she was the first one out of her seat walking outside to her next class. To her surprise she found it pouring down rain when she stepped outside. Smiling to herself she stepped out into it and began twirling. Rain always reminded her of her mother. Dr. Singh had taught her to focus on the positive memories of England and her mother. The rain was the most positive and constant memory Lena had.

Spock stepped outside and immediately reached for his umbrella. He detested the rain. Too cold. He opened the umbrella and saw Cadet Price turning in clockwise circles with the rain falling on her and laughing.

Spock's first thought was how illogical it was to be standing out in the rain without cover. Surely she would get all of her clothes wet and possibly contract some sort of virus. He found himself unable to take his eyes off of her. He noticed the way her hair began to cling to her face and her boots became muddied. But it was her eyes that caused him to stare. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with delight as if she were a small child. He watched her stop spinning and then walked with a bounce in her step to the next building.

"Fascinating" he murmured.


	5. Bloom

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Chapter 5: Bloom**

The next few months continued to be educational for both Lena and Spock. They had agreed to disagree in regards to Lena's notions of Vulcan emotions. Instead, they would often meet in his office to study Vulcan history and to increase Lena's proficiency in speaking and writing Vulcan. Spock soon realized that he found himself at ease in her presence. It had been a long time since he was able to converse with anyone in his native language.

He would often glance at Lena when she was unaware. He decided that for a human, she was quite pleasant to look at. Spock often found himself wondering how her hair smelled and what her creamy white skin felt like. Knowing that a relationship with Lena was illogical, he still found himself drawn to her.

Spock learned her habits quickly. He would watch as she tucked her hair behind her ear every 7.35 seconds and would occasionally bite her lower lip when in deep concentration. However, there were times when Spock felt uneasy around Lena. Whenever she looked at him, he felt completely exposed, as if her eyes could see right through his hardened Vulcan demeanor.

Over time, Lena too found herself experiencing feelings she'd never had. The more time she spent with Spock, the more she began to notice how attractive he is on both the inside and outside. His intellect and thought processes fascinated Lena. His voice was smooth as silk and Lena often wondered what it would be like to touch his ears. She often felt the blood rush to head and core when he would look at her with his deep, penetrating eyes, almost as if he was casting a spell on her. But she would then shake her head and the warm feeling would be replaced with the cold fear and dread of being touched by a man. _No, Lena. It could never happen,_ she told herself.

A few days later, all hell broke loose. The afternoon began with Lena and Spock sitting in his office. Lena was translating an old Vulcan text while Spock was grading essays.

Lena was the first to speak. "Professor, approximately how many books are there in regards to the teachings of Surak?"

Spock turned himself towards her, "At last count there were 185."

He then turned his chair towards Lean and said, "Cadet, seeing as how we have been spending copious amounts of time together I feel that it would be appropriate for you to call me by my first name when outside of class."

_What the hell did he just say? _

Lena's head slowly turned around. "Umm…ok then if I call you Spock, you must call me Lena."

She saw the corners of his mouth tilt slightly upward before he spoke. "Very well, Lena."

Lena nearly melted into the chair when she heard the syllables of her name roll off of his tongue.

Spock stood up and walked towards Lena. He leaned over her to read the translation she had been working on.

"This is quite precise. However, I believe that you interchanged these two words here." He pointed to the page, accidentally brushing his arm against hers.

Both Lena and Spock felt white-hot electricity shoot through them at the contact of their skin. Lena immediately jumped back.

"Do NOT touch me!" she cried.

Spock's eyes widened minutely in shock. "I apologize, Cadet. I did not mean to startle you."

Lena felt her face turn red. "No, no it's ok Spock. I'm sorry. It's just…I…I don't like to be touched by other people."

"I would not harm you in any way Lena", his voice was soft and Lena swore she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and opened them a second later. "I know that Spock. It's just a reflex that I've carried with me since childhood."

"It would logical to assume this reflex is the result of some type of trauma would it not?"

_Was he being nosy? What should I say? _

Thoughts were racing so fast in her head; Lena could feel her heart rate speed up.

"To be honest, it is extremely personal and I would rather not discuss it."

_There. I said it. Now please please don't let him say anything else about it! _

"Understood. As you know, it is customary that Vulcans avoid tactile contact as well, a mistake on my part, it will not happen again." Spock replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence with neither one of them being able to concentrate. Lena kicked herself mentally for not controlling her responses. Dr. Singh had taught her that whenever she did not control her responses, she was allowing herself to be a victim all over again.

_I will not be a victim. I am better than this. _She would repeat the mantra over and over again.

When it came time to leave, Lena turned towards Spock. "I must apologize again for my outburst. I must make it up to you."

"There is no need Lena", said Spock.

"No, really I feel awful. Today is my birthday. A bunch of my friends and I are going out tonight, you should come too." Lena was shocked at herself. _Did I really just invite him to go out?_

Spock's eyebrow rose. "I appreciate the invitation, however I must decline. I am in need of deep meditation."

"Oh, ok." Did she sound disappointed?

"Lena, may I ask a personal query?" Spock was unsure how to proceed.

"Sure" replied Lena.

"Today is your day of birth. What is your current age?" Why he was curious, he did not know.

Lena smiled. "I am 21 years old today".

Spock stood up straight. "Well then I believe it is logical to give you a Vulcan farewell on this day."

He raised his hand and looked into her eyes. Those emerald eyes that threatened to consume him. "Live long and prosper, Lena".

Lena felt herself being drawn into him. She replied in a small whisper. "Peace and long life, Spock."

They both stood there staring at each other for what Spock counted to be 5.2 seconds before Lean tore her gaze away and rushed out of the room.

Spock continued to stand in the same spot for another 3.8 seconds before turning back to his desk; realizing that he would need to adjust his schedule in order to add 2 extra hours of meditation.

Outside the building, Lena could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

_Bloody hell. What the fuck just happened? _

_You wanted to snog him, you twit! That's what just happened._

_Oh…for the love. This isn't happening. I've got to talk to Dr. Singh. I can't do this. _


	6. Optimistic

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Chapter 6: Optimistic**

When Lena opened the door to her dorm room she was immediately greeted with a sound she had not heard in several months.

"Happy Birthday LEELEE!"

Lena could hardly believe her eyes. There in front of her was Jim Kirk, dressed in a cadet's uniform.

"JIM! HOLY FUCK!" she squealed and rushed into his arms. The only arms she ever allowed herself to relax in.

"But...what...how…when?" she stammered.

"Close your mouth Leelee, you'll catch flies. I just got here. Talked with someone who told me to stop running from my destiny or some crap like that. Plus there are some FINE lookin' ladies around here." He then proceeded to give Lena that famous Kirk grin.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad you're here." Lena gave him a huge smile and then burst into tears.

"Whoa, hey don't cry. I don't usually make women cry till after they've met me." Leave it to Jim, always deflecting.

Lena continued to sniffle. "It's…just…been…a…hard…day." The words began to tumble out one after the other. When she was finished Jim just stared at her.

"So let me get this straight…you've fallen for some pointy-eared bastard? That's what my friend Bones calls those people." Jim couldn't wait to introduce Lena to Bones.

"Vulcan, Jim. He's Vulcan. And yes I do fancy him…much as I hate to admit it."

Jim pursed his lips together. "And does said weird dude fancy you too?"

Lena sighed. "Ugh. I don't know. He's dodgy you know? You know I'm good at reading people and sometimes I think I've got a clear picture of what's in his head. Other times, he's got me completely confused. Not to mention I'm his student. You know that fraternization between students and professors is off limits."

Jim wagged his eyebrows. "Yeah but you know I'm all about things that are off-limits."

Lena smiled. "Still the same old Jim…you'll do anything for a snog."

Jim's face hardened. "Seriously Lena, if you like this alien guy then go for it. Don't let the past haunt you. Besides I've got some news from home to share with you….bout The Asshole."

'The Asshole' was the only name Jim used in reference to his stepfather.

Lena felt a rock form in her stomach. "What news?"

Giving Lena a small smile he said, "He's dead. Freak lightning accident. Apparently he was standing outside during a storm drunk and got hit by lightning. Dead as a doornail. See Leelee, he can never hurt us again…it's over."

Lena sank down onto her bed in shock. He was dead. Gone. He could never hurt her again. She once again burst into tears.

"Aww seriously? Come on now Lena. You never cry this much." Jim sat down next to her.

"It's not a sad cry, Jim. I'm glad. But I'm so angry. Angry that I let my fear of him isolate me from others. How do I make it stop?"

Jim thought. "He's gone Lena. Don't waste your anger on him. He isn't worth it."

Lena sniffed. "What's happened to you Jimmy? You've gotten all wise and serious."

"Why yes, I am wise. You may now call me 'Oh enlightened one'." Jim teased.

"Oh ha bloody ha. But thanks Jim." Lena took his hand in hers. "I've really missed you."

"Well of course you have. Who wouldn't miss me?" Jim stood. "Ok enough of the weepy mopey shit. It's your birthday and we must celebrate it by going out and getting snockered."

Lena laughed. "Agreed!"

They spent the night partying as if they were teenagers again. At the end of the night Lena walked home and left Jim in the company of some Orion girl.

Looking up at the sky Lena decided to put more focus into her career and to bury her feelings for Spock.

_I am his student and even if he felt the same way, we could not act upon it. I doubt he has feelings for me, especially after today. We shall remain friends and that is all. _

Little did Lena know that Spock had come to the same conclusion that night. After hours of meditation he was able to purge the feelings of desire for Lena from his mind.

_It is illogical to pursue a relationship with this woman. She clearly wishes to be left alone. I shall endeavor to remain her friend. _

But how long can suppressed desires remain buried?


	7. Knives Out

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Read and review please!**

**Chapter 7: Knives Out**

Over the next 3 years, Lena and Spock drifted apart. After finishing his class she graduated from the academy and began working on her PhD in xenopsychology. Her goal was to be a psychologist on one of the starships.

Spock spent most of his time and energy on creating and implementing the Kobayashi Maru. A test that Jim had taken twice and failed.

Jim was doing well at the academy despite spending the majority of his time weeding his way through the entire female population of San Francisco. But he still always made time for Lena.

"Please Jim," she begged. "I don't want to go any more than you do but I have to and I need an escort which means a male, which means YOU!"

"Aww Leelee why me? I mean, I'm glad you've presented your thesis but going to a formal reception isn't my style." Jim practically cringed at the thought of having to wear his dress uniform.

"It's only for a few hours. I just have to go and schmooze with all the wankers who helped fund my research and Bones will be there. Besides I'll bet there will be some pretty ladies all dressed up." Lena eyed Jim suggestively.

"Well why didn't you mention that before?" Jim perked up suddenly. "I'll go if it means free booze and scantily clad ladies. Hell, that's probably why Bones is going too."

Lena just shook her head.

"Ok, well meet me outside the hall in 2 hours and in dress uniform." Lena told him.

"Wait a minute, do you have to wear your dress uniform?" Jim asked.

"Unfortunately, no. They're making me wear some fancy dress that a designer picked out. Now sod off, I've got a lot to do."

Jim laughed, "If they're gonna doll you up then they have A LOT of work to do!"

He barely dodged the pillow that Lena threw at him.

Spock absolutely detested social functions. He saw his required attendance to such events as the only drawback to having the rank of Commander. Spock arrived on time and in his black dress uniform. He was given a welcome handout on his way in.

The handout read: _Congratulations to all of the students at Starfleet Academy who now hold the prestigious Doctor of Philosophy degree. May you enjoy this night and continue to excel in all that you do._

The handout then listed the names of all the PhD candidates and their studies. Spock felt his heart rate increase by 20 beats per minute when he saw her name. Lena Price-PhD in Xenopsychology.

He had not seen Lena in over 3 years. Their individual studies had drawn them apart. Spock thought of her from time to time but never allowed himself to dwell upon her. He wondered absently if she would be bringing a date to the reception and became consumed with a very human emotion…jealousy. Spock pushed these emotions down, reminding himself that it is illogical to think of Lena in any other capacity than that of a colleague.

No sooner than he said those thoughts to himself, Spock saw Lena walk into the room. He literally felt his breathing stop. _I suppose this is what it means to see someone who is breathtaking. _

Spock was not alone in his assessment of Lena. Nearly every man in the room turned to look at her when she walked in.

She stood with her head held high. Her dark auburn hair piled on top of her head with tendrils framing her face. Her gown matched the exact shade of green as that of her eyes. Her gown was made from peau de sois satin that had a slit exposing almost her entire left leg. Her silver 4 inch heels made her legs look even longer.

Lena was uncomfortable with all of the stares. She never dressed like this but the designers had assured her that the dress suited her well.

When she turned around to look for Jim, the stares multiplied. Her gown had a stunning open back, complimented by silver beading with a flowing train that started at the base of her back. Two thin rhinestone straps were all that covered her back, exposing creamy white skin.

Spock felt all the blood rush to his groin. _Does she not know that the dress only covers 73% of her body? _He felt his lust for her rising and used every bit of his Vulcan control to remain perfectly stoic. However, his control almost evaporated when he saw a man walking up behind Lena and placing a hand on her exposed back.

"Ok, let's do this Leelee, schmooze and then split."

It was Jim Kirk; the same Jim Kirk that had tried to beat Spock's Kobayashi Maru simulation twice. Spock felt his hands ball up into fists.

_Why was Kirk touching Lena? She had been revolted when I touched her. And why did he call her "Leelee"? _

Spock was not used to feeling such strong emotions. In that moment, he wanted to break Jim Kirk's hand. Thankfully, Captain Pike walked up to Spock.

"Commander Spock, it's good to see you here" said Captain Pike.

Spock's eyes were still on Lena when he spoke, "Thank you Captain but is it not my duty to attend such functions?"

"Well of course it is, I just hate to think of these things as mandatory, makes it less fun. Are you having a good time this evening?" asked Pike, following Spock's stare.

"I find the evening sufficient." Spock's voice was strained.

All of a sudden Pike understood. "Have you met Dr. Price, Spock?"

Spock darted his eyes to Pike. "Yes Captain I have. She was once a student of mine about 3 years ago."

Pike smiled. "She has become quite accomplished, especially since her brother arrived."

"Pardon me Captain, I do not understand. Her brother?" Spock was clearly puzzled.

"Jim. Jim Kirk. Well, he's not her actual brother. Jim told me that Lena was an orphan when he found her in Iowa. He took her home and she became part of his family." Pike noticed the way Spock seemed to relax.

Spock quirked and eyebrow. "Indeed."

"Well Spock, try to have a good time. Go dance with the ladies instead of standing here looking like a wall ornament." Pike walked off.

_Vulcans do not dance. Why would I look like a wall ornament? _Spock felt relieved that Lena was not romantically linked to Kirk. But why? _I do not have any attachment to her. She is not my intended. These feelings are illogical. _

Meanwhile, Lena and Jim found their own group of friends huddled in a corner, among them was Bones, Jim's old conquest Galia, and her roommate Nyota Uhura.

As soon as Lena walked up she was met with a catcall whistle from Bones.

"My God, woman! Look at you! " said Bones.

"Thanks Bones, always the charmer" said Lena

Bones walked up closer and whispered in her ear, "While I do try to be a gentleman, I can't help but ask what you are wearing underneath there?"

Lena playfully slapped his arm. "Why Dr. McCoy! I'm appalled! A lady never tells her secrets".

Lena had liked Bones the moment she met him. They loved to flirt with each other but both knew that it would go no farther than that. In truth, they regarded each other as friends and only friends.

"Well, I suppose I have to go make the rounds and tell all these wankers just how much I appreciate them" she said. "Let's go Jim".

"Oh...uh...sorry Leelee I can't. I promised Uhura a dance."

"Fine then you twit. I'll go it alone." She winked at Bones and walked off.

Spock watched as Lena glided across the room, talking with one officer to the next. His Vulcan ears could pick up the sound of her laughter and her modest thanks to all those who congratulated her for her success.

Then she turned and faced him. Spock held his breath. Lena's face lit up with a smile.

"Commander Spock! How nice to see you. I didn't know you would be attending." Lena felt her heart pounding. There he was, standing in front of her, looking like Adonis in the flesh. 3 years had made him only look more handsome.

"Congratulations Dr. Price. As an officer I am sure you know that it is required for me to attend these gatherings." Spock's face betrayed no sign of uneasiness in speaking with her.

"Of course. Well, still…I am glad to see you. It has been far too long." Lena could see in his eyes that something was bothering him but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Yes, it has been 3 years since we have seen each other." Gesturing towards Kirk and Bones, Spock continued, "I see you have overcome your aversion to tactile contact."

Lena blushed. "I suppose you could say that I have. A close friend has helped me immensely."

"Would you be referring to Cadet Kirk or Dr. McCoy?" Spock regretted the words the moment he spoke them. He saw her flinch.

Her eyes hardened and she began to speak in flawless Vulcan. "For your information, my relationship with any of my friends is hardly your concern. I value my friendship with Dr. McCoy because he is close to Jim, just as I value Jim for being my brother." Lena then stepped in to close the space between herself and Spock. She stared into his eyes and spoke in English, "Now, if you are finished insulting me, sod off."

He saw the tears prick her eyes but before he could open his mouth she was gone, walking over to stand next to Kirk. Spock had no idea why he had said those words. He recalled a time when he told her that he would never harm her…and now he had just done so.

Lena walked towards Jim and grabbed a glass of champagne from the nearby server. Downing the glass she looked at Jim, "I need a dance."

"Uh sure thing", Jim replied.

While dancing, Jim tried to get Lena to tell him what was wrong, "Come on Leelee I know you love to dance but I can also tell when something is bothering you."

"Jim, I do not want to talk about it. I want to get drunk and dance shamelessly."

"Hey! Sounds like a good time to me. Just make sure to give Bones a dance cause he nearly drooled all over my shoe earlier when he saw you walking around" Jim said.

Lena gave a little smile. "Fine."

After the dance was over, Lena downed two more glasses of champagne before stealing a glance at Spock. He was still standing against the wall, his eyes dark and menacing. She was hoping he was chastising himself for how he had spoken towards her.

_Why was he so rude to me? Surely he isn't jealous of Jim or Bones. _

At that moment, Bones walked towards Lena. "Well Dr. Price, are you free for a dance?"

Lena smiled, "I suppose I am Dr. McCoy. Give me a twirl."

"Oh I'll do more than that if you ask nicely darlin," Bones smiled impishly at her.

"Cheeky bugger," she replied as he led her to the dance floor as Chris Isaak's _Wicked Game_ began to play.

Spock watched as Dr. McCoy took Lena onto the dance floor. He watched as the doctor put his hand in hers, his other hand on her bare back. He could hear Dr. McCoy singing in Lena's ear. Spock saw her smile widely as he spun her around and dipped her low, exposing her left leg.

His human side flared up once again, feeling a primitive urge to rip every limb from Dr. McCoy's body and claim Lena for his own. He felt the need to ensure that he himself was the only person who would ever see her naked back and exposed leg. Spock immediately felt his uniform pants grow snug. The need to possess her was consuming him not unlike the urges felt during pon farr. Using every last ounce of control, Spock left the room. Outside he took several deep breaths and cited every Vulcan focus chant he could think of.

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Music for this chapter: Chris Isaak's song, Wicked Game. SUPER HOT!**

**Here's the link to Lena's dress. Just imagine it green with a slit in it. .com/product/Prom-Dresses-Cinderella-Story/prom-dresses**


	8. Feral

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Read and review please!**

**Chapter 8: Feral**

Lena was seen as the belle of the ball that night; never left without a dance partner. When Spock returned to the room he saw Lena dancing with Captain Pike to a song titled _Careless Whisper_. He felt himself having more control and decided to ask Lena for a dance. He had to find a way to apologize for his behavior.

When the song ended, Spock walked up to Lena. "Dr. Price, may I have the honor of dancing with you?"

Lena stood there stunned. "I thought Vulcans didn't dance."

His lips turned upward slightly. "On occasions such as these, we are known to appease the masses."

Lena's eyes hardened. "To appease the masses? I see. Well, I suppose one dance would suffice."

He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He took her hand and put it on top of his so that their palms were not touching. Lena wondered momentarily what it would feel like if their palms touched in a Vulcan kiss.

Then, the music began. The next two minutes were too fast and excruciating slow all at the same time.

It took two seconds for Lena to realize that the dance was a tango. An old form of dance that evoked passion and sensuality in every step. _Surely Spock doesn't know how to tango. _

She was wrong. Spock could tango. Spock could tango well.

She followed his lead, never faltering. She could feel his strong hand on her back, gliding her across the floor, their skin humming with electricity. Lena had no idea how she was following his movements, she could only stare into his eyes. Those dark eyes.

She noticed how much firmer his jaw had become and for the first time, realized how much power there was in the body that was pressed against hers.

Spock spun her around only to jerk her back towards him and crushed her into his body. Lena gasped as felt his hardness. She realized the song was about to end. She felt Spock dip her low and put his hand on her thigh. She unintentionally responded by wrapping her leg around his waist. She could've sworn she heard a low moan escape his throat. "Lena," he whispered.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it was over. Spock slowly brought her up to her feet. His face tinged green. He continued to stare at her. Her face was flushed pink and her pupils dilated. He could smell desire on her, but he could also see fear in her eyes as well.

The entire room burst into applause.

Lena smiled politely and backed away slowly. "Thank you for the dance, Commander." And walked away; leaving Spock to be surrounded by fellow officers congratulating him for his dancing skills.

Jim was standing to the side with his eyes wide open. Uhura walked up next to him.

"Well," she said, "That's something you don't see every day."

Jim snorted. "Who the hell does he think he is, dancing with my sister that way."

Uhura smiled sweetly and whispered in his ear, "Darling, they weren't dancing, they were damn near making love."

Before he could respond, Bones walked over. "JIM! Did you see that pointy-eared bastard all over your sister?"

"Relax Bones; Lena knows how to take care of herself. Although I thought she'd gotten over her crush on him a long time ago," Jim said.

"Crush? On the green-blooded hobgoblin?" Bones stood in shock.

Jim nodded. "Yeah but that was 3 years ago when she was his student. After she finished his class she never said anything about him again."

Uhura looked at both men. "I think they both said plenty out there on the dance floor."

Lena had left the room and traveled up 3 flights of stairs in order to get to the balcony. She all but threw the doors open and relished the cold night air that hit her skin. She began to take slow deep breaths.

_Bloody hell what was that? _

_The sexiest moment you've ever had without a vibrator._

_Oh, God I'm so confused. Why did he insult me and then nearly have sex with me on an open dance floor? _

_And what am I so afraid of?_

Lena heard footsteps behind her.

"Dammit Jim, I don't have time for your ish, my ish or anyone else's ish at the moment so bugger off."

A low voice spoke, "Lena".

_Oh shit, that's not Jim's voice. _Lena slowly turned around and saw him.

"Spock." _Great job Lena that's all you can say? Fuck!_

He took a step towards her. "I came to apologize for my behavior earlier."

She downed what was left in her champagne glass. "And exactly which behavior is that?"

"I should never have insulted you by insinuating your friendships were more than what they truly are. I hold a great respect for Dr. McCoy and I am just now becoming acquainted with Cadet Kirk." Spock saw Lena trying to hold herself together. She was obviously drunk which made her accent even thicker.

Lena staggered. "Well, thanks for the apology. Glad you got your head out of your arse."

"Yes, well I believe I should return to the event. Goodnight Dr. Price." He turned to walk away.

_It's now or never Lena. _

"No, you know what? You don't get to leave Commander," emphasizing his title. "I need you to explain to me that little display of yours downstairs."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "To what display are you referring to?"

Lena fumed. "Do NOT get cheeky with me you wanker! You know bloody well what I'm referring to! That dance. How do you know how to tango?"

Spock put his hands behind his back and walked over to stand next to Lena. "My mother is human. She often found it comforting to listen to music from Earth and to watch videos that depicted all types of dancing. She spoke of how she missed dancing and that while she had tried to teach my father, he felt it was not appropriate."

Lena swallowed. "I thought tactile contact was also not appropriate among your race."

"It is not inappropriate, just frowned upon", he replied.

"Okay you know what? You can't do this. You can't just lure me in again the way you did 3 years ago with your smooth voice and penetrating eyes." Lena had begun to slur her words. "I've grown up since then. I'm a doctor now, I'm independent. I'm…"

Lena never got to finish her sentence. Spock pulled her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, hungrily.

Spock felt drawn to her lips, as if they were a glass of water and he, a man, thirsting in the desert.

Time stopped for Lena. She saw bright lights and felt as if she were floating, she moved to deepen the kiss. Then fear took over, she instantly pulled away.

"Lena, why do you fear me?" asked Spock.

Tears began to fall down her face. "I can't do this Spock. I'm unworthy. I want to love you but I just…can't."

She turned and ran down the stairs and out of the building. Spock stood on the balcony and watched as she took her heels off and began running full blast into the night.

**A/N: hot? Not? **

**Music for this chapter: Careless Whisper by Wham **

**The tango song is Por Una Cabeza (from Scent of a Woman). **


	9. You & Who's Army?

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

**Read and review please?**

**Chapter 9: You & Who's Army?**

"Leelee…Leelee. It's time to get up. Today's the day." Jim began shaking Lena.

"Piss off Jim, I'm knackered. Besides, I don't have any assignments today." Lena rolled back over and covered her face with a pillow.

"But I'm taking the test again today and I need you there for moral support." Jim pulled the pillow from her face and attempted to give her puppy dog eyes.

"Jim, isn't this the third time you've tried to pass it? Just let it go" begged Lena.

"No can do Leelee. Today is the day. I can feel it."

Lena sighed and sat up. "Fine. I'll be waiting in the assembly hall for you. Come find me when you're done."

Lena sat and waited for Jim for 2 hours. All of a sudden a mass of cadets and officers came flooding into the assembly hall. She saw several admirals take their seats at the head of the hall. She saw Spock walk in and sit in the same section as her, not even glancing her way.

Then she saw Jim. He was being escorted to the front podium.

_What on Earth is going on?_

Admiral Barnett began to speak. "This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir? "

Jim looked nervous. "Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Lena was shocked when she saw Spock rise from the audience.

Barnett spoke again. "Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

Spock looked at Jim. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Jim shrugged. "Your point being?"

"In academic vernacular, you cheated" said Admiral Barnett.

Lena could hardly believe her ears. _Jim cheated on the test? How was that even possible? _

She watched in distress as she saw Jim and Spock banter back and forth.

They were interrupted when an aide walked up to the admiral. Alarm flashed on his face.

_Oh God, _thought Lena,_ something is wrong._

The admiral finally spoke. "We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed."

Lena's eyes flashed to Spock. She saw fear in his eyes.

Captain Pike then walked up to Lena. "Let's go Dr. Price. I've assigned you to the Enterprise as ship's psychologist."

Lena couldn't register words, she just followed.

Lena knew Jim would be suspended until the hearing was concluded and therefore shocked to see Bones guiding Jim down the hall of the Enterprise.

"Let's go Jim, we need to get you changed," said Bones.

Lena ran up to them. "Bones! What the hell? I thought Jim was grounded."

"Please Lena you know I couldn't leave him there, standing around all pitiful-looking." Bones gave her a small smile.

Jim, however, was nearly delirious. "I don't feel right, I feel like I'm leaking. Is that normal? Oh hey Leelee!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Just make sure to hide him Bones!"

Lena was walking toward her office when she heard Ensign Chekov's ship-wide broadcast.

"May I have your attention, please? At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in ze neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in shpace."

Lena began to shake. She'd heard Jim tell the story a million times. She turned around and began running to the bridge. When the turbolift doors opened she realized Jim had gotten there first.

"Jim! The storm." She said.

Jim looked at her. "I know Leelee".

Lena watched as Jim told Captain Pike the truth about what was happening in regards to their mission. She watched as Spock and Jim began to argue.

Captain Pike waited as Sulu dropped the ship out of warp. No one was prepared for what they were about to see.

_Oh God…all the ships have been destroyed. My friends…_

All of a sudden Uhura's voice was heard. "Captain, we're being hailed."

As soon as Lena saw Nero's face she began to tremble. She could clearly see the hatred and pain in his eyes. They were screaming for revenge.

As soon as Captain Pike agreed to board the Narada, Lena followed him to the shuttle bay.

Outside the shuttle Captain Pike turned towards them, "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mister Kirk, Mister Sulu, Engineer Olson, will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside. You'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship. Mister Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capabilities, communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet, report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back, rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer."

Jim was shocked. "What?"

Spock was even more shocked. "Captain, please, I apologize. The complexities of Human pranks escape me."

Pike almost grinned. "It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go."

Lena spoke up, "Captain wait. This man…he is extremely dangerous and looking for revenge against someone. He's full of anger and will go to any length to ensure revenge. Are you sure this is the best idea?"

"We've got no choice Dr. Price."

And with that, the shuttle bay doors closed.


	10. Planet Telex

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer.**

Show some love?

**Chapter 10: Planet Telex**

Lena silently followed Spock back to the bridge. Feeling waves of fear come off of him.

The turbolift doors had barely opened when Spock spoke. "What are they doing to the planet?"

Chekov spoke, "Keptin, gravitational sensors are off ze scale. If my calculations are correct, zey are creating a singularity that will consume ze planet."

Spock's eyes widened. "They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan? How long does the planet have?"

Chekov shrugged. "Meenuts, sir. Meenuts."

Spock jumped up. "Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planetwide evacuation on all channels, all frequencies. Maintain standard orbit. I am going to evacuate the Vulcan High Council. They are tasked with protecting our cultural history; my parents will be among them."

Lena then became struck with a thought.

_Oh God, the children._

"Spock! Where would all the children be?"

Spock could not focus on what she was saying.

She stood in front of him. "Spock! The children! Where are they?"

His brain tried to focus. "They will be at the Vulcan School of Science."

Lena turned to Chekov. "Chekov, lock on to the signal of as many children as you can and beam them up. I'm going to get the rest of them."

In the transporter room, Spock was the first to beam down.

Jim was standing there out of breath when Lena stepped onto the pad. "Lena what the fuck are you doing?"

"I have to go down there Jim. The children. They can't be left there to die. Energize." Her figure swirled away.

Lena was transported right in the middle of the school. "DON'T MOVE STAY WHERE YOU ARE! YOUR PLANET IS COLLAPSING. WE WILL BEAM YOU OUT!"

Lena saw several children already being beamed to the Enterprise. She ran from classroom to classroom until she reached one full of tiny Vulcan children, no more than toddlers. She ran to a bassinet and picked up a Vulcan baby. She took the children outside and saw Spock standing with his parents and the elders.

Pulling out his communicator he spoke, "Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now!"

It was like a bad dream. Lena saw the edge of the cliff beginning to crumble. She saw the woman who appeared to be Spock's mother turn toward him and give him a slight smile before falling off the cliff.

"NO! NO!" Both Lena and Spock were screaming.

Lena felt herself materializing. Clutching the baby to her chest, she waited.

Jim was waiting for them when they all materialized onto the pad. He saw Spock's outstretched arm and knew immediately what had happened.

Lena could feel the pain and shock coming off of Spock and his father.

Spock turned to look at Lena. His face was blank. He looked around and saw her surrounded by tiny Vulcan children.

Jim stared at the children. "Lena, what are we supposed to do with all these kids? They can't stay here!"

Lena nearly lost control. "Jim they're orphans now! We can't abandon them…we can't. They're the future of the Vulcan race."

Spock turned and walked out of the transporter room.


	11. Packt Like Sardines in a Crushed Tin Box

**Disclaimer: Not mine, like I've said. Read first chapter for full disclaimer. **

**Chapter 11: Packt Like Sardines in a Crushed Tin Box**

Lena was able to save 50 Vulcan children. She set up a makeshift shelter in of the ship's cargo bays. She was bruised and battered but refused to leave the children. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept.

Lena was helping bandage some of the smaller children when Spock's father, Sarek, walked up to her.

"Our race is grateful to you for having saved so many of the young ones, Dr. Price".

Lena looked up at him and spoke in Vulcan. "I am an orphan myself, Ambassador. They could not have been left behind. I am sorry for the loss of your mate."

Sarek's eyes clouded over. "Yes. My son spoke of you once a long time ago. He said your Vulcan was flawless. You care for my son, do you not?"

Lena looked straight into Sarek's eyes. "Very much, Ambassador."

"Then why do you harbor so much fear?" he asked.

Lena's eyes brimmed with tears. "I do not know. I do not feel that I deserve him."

"My wife also felt as you do in reference to me. I spent the rest of our years together showing her that she deserved happiness and more. Perhaps you should let Spock be the judge of what you deserve."

With that, Sarek walked away.

Later that night, Spock walked into the cargo bay to assess the situation of the children and the elders. He found them all asleep. Rows and rows of children. Before turning to leave he saw Lena sitting against the wall rocking a small Vulcan baby back and forth. Spock could hear Lena softly singing to the child in Vulcan as tears were falling down her face. He saw a large gash on her forehead that had obviously gone untreated.

Spock walked towards her and sat down against the wall next to her. "You are injured."

"It's not important," she sniffed. Never taking her eyes off of the baby.

"I must thank you for rescuing so many of the children. We are grateful." He said.

"I couldn't let them die. But now…now they are alone. Their parents dead." Looking down at the child in her arms she continued, "This precious baby will never know his mother or father. I am sorry about your mum. You may not believe me but I do know how you feel. My mum died when I was 9. I sat next to her for three days straight before she finally stopped breathing. It hurt so badly. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I was left to wander the streets of London for several months. Everywhere I went reminded me of her. That was when I decided to leave England and come to America. I was all alone…until Jim found me."

Spock looked at her in awe. It was the first time she had ever told him anything about her past.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Lena." Spock looked into her eyes and she knew he meant it. She reached over and put her hand on top of his, her fingers curling around his.

They sat like that for the rest of the night, not speaking; just keeping watch of the children that surrounded them. The future of the Vulcan race. Each feeling the deep despair of losing a parent.

Lena remained with the children even after the destruction of Nero. She feared for their safety and hardly let them out of her sight.

"Leelee, it's time to say goodbye to them," Jim said gently.

"But where will they go? Who will look after them?" she said.

Spock spoke up. "They will be taken to a planet where a Vulcan colony has been established. I can assure you, they will be well-cared for."

Lena walked over and picked up the baby she had held for days. She rocked him in her arms and whispered her goodbyes, "And one day you will grow up and go to school and become very smart. But don't suppress all those feelings you have. Embrace them and let them guide you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Really Leelee? The baby is Vulcan…the only way he'll embrace his emotion is if someone pisses him off badly enough to beat the shit of the other guy." Jim winked at Spock who raised his eyebrow at Jim.

Despite his grief, Spock could not help but think how beautiful Lena looked at that moment. He imagined what it would be like to see her rocking their own baby; part human, part Vulcan. Shaking the image from his head, he walked away.


	12. Creep

**Disclaimer: Not mine, like I've said. Read first chapter for full disclaimer. **

**Chapter 12: Creep**

"Scotty! My favorite engineer! How's that new holo-room project comin along?" Jim asked.

"Aye Captain, I just tried it out myself. Works like a beauty," replied Scotty.

Jim gave a wide smile. "Perfect! Then I'll expect to see you there tonight at 2100 hours, which is in about 30 minutes."

Scotty looked at Jim, "Right-o Captain but what's the occasion?"

"Well I think we could all use a little fun. And who's better at planning fun than me?" Jim grinned and walked away.

10 minutes later Lena found her PADD buzzing with a message from Jim reading: "The following crew members are ordered to report to the level 4 holo-room at 2100 hours. Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, Dr. Price, Engineer Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Galia, Ensign Chekov, and Lieutenant Sulu. Uniform is absolutely NOT permitted. Bring drinks if you so desire and be prepared for fun."

_Oh God, help us all!_ Lena thought as she gave a hiccup. Grabbing her half empty bottle of Jack she stumbled to her quarters and changed into black cotton pants and a white tank top. Pulling a brush through her hair, decided to go ahead and let her hair down…literally and figuratively.

Lena was the last to arrive at the holo-room. She all but fell into the room, with Bones catching her.

"Good God woman what's the matter with you?" asked Bones.

"Awwww hey Bones! Heehee Bones…that's a funny name. HEY! Guess what? I met a new bloke. His name's Jack. Wanna meet him?" Lena slurred.

Bones shook his head. "No darlin, I've already been introduced to Jack many times."

Spock sat in surprise. _She is wearing her hair loose. Why is she so inebriated? I'm not aware of any crewmembers named Jack._

Chekov said what they were all thinking, "Who is dis Jack?"

Jim and Bones rolled their eyes and grabbed the now almost empty bottle from Lena's hand.

"That would be Mr. Jack Daniels. He's great when mixed with soda" said Bones holding up the bottle.

"Hey hey stop being so grabby!" said Lena, reaching for the bottle.

"Alright darlin, time to sit down." Bones then saw Lena stagger.

Spock saw Bones give a questioning look towards Jim. Jim responded by nodding his head. Bones then hoisted Lena over his shoulder.

Lena yelled, "Put me down you wanker!"

Bones responded by plopping Lena down in the nearest chair. "You know, I sure do love it when that accent of yours comes out. Sexy!"

Spock couldn't help but agree.

Lena stuck her tongue out at him. "Twit."

Jim shook his head. "Alright, alright, enough of that. I would like to welcome you to the first of many Friday Night Socials. Every Friday we'll meet in here, play games, talk, sing, dance, and get completely wasted…well I don't know about you Spock, but I'll get completely wasted. Tonight we will begin with song night. Everyone is required to get up on this lovely stage and sing us a little ditty. Oh and all music must be 21st century or earlier. Sound good?"

Galia was the first to jump up, "Me first, oh please Jim. Can I go first?"

Jim smiled, "Sure thing Galia, go for it."

As Galia got everything set up, Spock walked over to Jim. "Jim, I do not sing."

"Aww come on Spock you have to." Jim pleaded.

Spock just stared at him.

Jim huffed. "Ok fine you get to sit this one out. But this is the only time I'll let you back out."

Galia was the first one up. She started out by singing a song named "You Know I'm No Good".

She started out shy but once everyone started clapping for her she became bolder and began to get into it.

When it was over she bounded off the stage smiling. "That was SO much fun!"

"Alrighty, me next. I'll show you how it's done lassy!" Scotty walked up to the stage and began programming the computer.

"Woohoo go Scotty!" Lena yelled, followed by a string of hiccups.

After Scotty finished singing about having "More than a Feeling", Sulu decided it was his turn.

The young Japanese man strolled up to the microphone and began to croon an old smooth jazz song called "I've Got You Under My Skin."

Every female in the room was swooning.

"Alright, alright enough of the sweet crap" said Bones. "Let me show you how we sing in the South!"

Everyone eyed each other waiting to hear what "the South" sounded like.

At the end of the song, Spock was puzzled as to why Bones was singing about the state of Alabama, when he was actually from Georgia.

Uhura decided she was up next but needed some help. She dragged the half-drunk, half-sober Lena up on stage with her for backup.

Uhura eyed Lena, "Lena, can you play the guitar for me?"

Lena smiled, "Yep, got this. You gonna sing a song for my Jimmy…err I guess he's your Jimmy now."

"Are you ok with that?" asked Uhura.

"Fuck yeah! He needs a stable woman in his life. It sure as hell ain't me so why not you?" Lena staggered on stage. "Ok, let's blow these cheeky bastards away!"

Spock was taken aback when he saw Lena pick up the old Earth instrument.

Bones whispered to Jim, "Do you think she can play that thing even though she's drunk."

Jim smiled. "Oh yeah, don't worry I got her one when turned eleven. She played that thing till her fingers bled."

The entire room was amazed. Amazed at Uhura's powerful voice and amazed at how well Lena could play the guitar. Halfway through the song, Jim realized that Uhura was singing to him.

"_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<br>But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true: I was made for you"_

As Lena played the notes of the song, Jim ran up to Uhura and planted a huge kiss on her lips. The room exploded with howls and applause.

The crewmembers were then stunned when Chekov took to stage and started singing rock music by a band named "Incubus".

Jim walked over to Lena. "So Leelee what should I sing?"

Lena was still not sober. "Oh hey! Sing that one that we did that one time when we drove that car off that cliff."

"What?" said all the crewmembers minus Spock.

Uhura's eyes were wide. "You drove a car off of a cliff?"

Lena snorted, "Fuck no! I jumped out and Jim drove it over the cliff. Then the police showed up."

Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey I was like 12! Thanks a lot Leelee. Hey, why don't we sing a brother/sister duet?" Jim gave her that Kirk grin which she, of course, could not refuse. "Let's do that one from your 21st birthday!"

Lena busted out laughing. "Oh God Jim really? I'm too drunk to sing a rap song."

"Aww come on Leelee, you got this. Besides you LOVED that song. I'll be Tupac and you be Dr. Dre." said Jim.

Everyone looked puzzled. Who were those people?

Lena gave in and followed Jim to the stage.

Jim and Lena then proceeded to sing their rendition of "California Love".

Spock was entranced. He and every other male in the room began to shift in their seats when Lena began acting out the lyrics of the song.

"_Shake it shake it baby  
>Shake it shake it baby<br>Shake it shake it mama  
>Shake it Cali<br>Shake it shake it baby"_

Spock nearly lost it. His hands gripped his knees as he saw her hair flying across her face. He realized he had never seen her with her hair down. _How can she not know how beautiful she is? _

When the song was over, Bones walked up to Lena. "Good God woman! Are you trying to make every man here lose it? Hell, I bet even the green-blooded hobgoblin felt something while you were up there!"

Lena blushed and could not bring herself to look at Spock.

Uhura spoke up, "Ok ok we get it, she's hot. But I wanna hear Lena sing by herself."

Galia followed up, "Definitely, sing us something British Lena!"

Lena thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll sing you a song done by my favorite British band."

She climbed to the stage and ran her fingers through her hair. Programming the computer, she waited for the music to start.

_When you were here before  
>Couldn't look you in the eye<br>You're just like an angel  
>Your skin makes me cry<br>You float like a feather  
>In a beautiful world<br>I wish I was special  
>You're so fucking special<em>

_But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here.<em>

The farther she got into the song the more she looked at Spock. He stared right back, feeling the pain in her voice.

_Whatever makes you happy  
>Whatever you want<br>You're so fucking special  
>I wish I was special<em>

Lena was nearly in tears by the time she finished the song, whispering the last lines.

_But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<br>I don't belong here_

Spock may not have understood all human colloquialisms but he knew enough to know what was being sung and why.

Lena walked off the stage, unable to look anyone in the eye. She grabbed her bottle of Jack and chugged what was left of it.

Jim stood up. "Well…uh… that was fun. It's getting pretty late so I guess we'll call it a night and I'll see all of you later."

Lena was the first one out the door.

Jim walked up to Spock and put both hands on his shoulder. "If you don't go after her, I will make sure that this time, it's you that's being choked while lying on the console."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "Understood Captain."

**A/N: Yay singing! **

**Music for this chapter: **

**You Know I'm No Good-Amy Winehouse**

**More than a Feeling-Boston**

**I've Got You Under My Skin-Frank Sinatra**

**Sweet Home Alabama-Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**The Story-Brandi Carlile**

**California Love- Tupac**

**Creep-Radiohead**


	13. Nice Dream

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer. **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is my very first time to write a fanfic, and obviously my first love scene so I'm sorry if it sucks. I can assure you I blushed with EVERY word I typed. Now onto the hotness!

**Chapter 13: Nice Dream**

Lena all but ran to her quarters. Once inside she had the computer turn on a mix of her favorite songs. She tried to dance out all of the emotions she was feeling without crying but couldn't help herself. The tears just kept coming.

Spock reached Lena's quarters and pushed the alert button.

There was no response.

Spock sighed, "Computer override door lock. Authorization Spock Beta Four Seven Zero."

Walking in, he saw her trying to dance to the music playing but failing miserably.

"Computer end music," he said.

Lena spun around. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Lena, you must stop this." His voice was firm. "You must stop running from me. I am not going to let you push me away any longer. There is no reason to fear me. It is highly illogical."

Lena was taken aback at the firm tone he used.

_Kinda hot_. That was definitely her drunk side talking.

Lena sighed. "I do not fear YOU, Spock. I fear what you will think of me."

Spock's eyes softened a bit. "Jim has spoken with me. He spoke to me about the abuse you and he both suffered as children. It does not alter my feelings for you."

"And what are your feelings for me Spock?" Lena dared to ask.

Looking deeply into her eyes, his lips turned upward. "I feel…great affection for you. I have a habit of not being able to control my emotions when I am near you. I have repeatedly felt the urge to kill any man near you and claim you as my own."

Lena's mouth formed an O.

Spock stepped forward and closed the space between them. "I am going to kiss you now. If you have any objection, you should say so at this time."

She shook her head.

He gave her a small smirk.

He brought his hand up to cup her face, pushing her hair away with his other hand. Slowly, oh so slowly did his mouth descend upon hers.

Lena was frozen. It was as if his lips were drawing out every fear she ever had. She then began to kiss him back.

He gently teased her mouth with his tongue until she granted him access.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. "I will be as slow and gentle as you need me to be, ashayam.

Lena responded in Vulcan. "Spock, are you sure you want me?"

Spock took her hand and placed it on his growing hardness. "T'hy'la, can you not feel what you do to me? In my eyes, you are without fault."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. She responded by pulling him back into a kiss.

He reached for her hand and brought it up with their palms facing each other. A Vulcan kiss. Spock hissed at the pleasure of it. For Lena, it felt as if every molecule in her body came alive with desire.

Spock began to kiss her neck. "Lena…may I meld with you?"

Lena wanted to scream _YES! YES! FOR THE LOVE! YES!_

Instead she nodded her assent.

Placing his fingers on her psi points he whispered, "My mind to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts."

She could hear him whispering in her head, _"Let me in"._

Lena gave in. She opened her mind and let him see her stripped bare.

He saw everything. Learning that she was a child of rape, sitting by her mother as she died, being chased through the streets of London and coming to America. Meeting Jim. And finally the abuse. He saw it all.

Gently he sent waves of love and understanding through their bond. "_It is you I care for, not your past."_

She could hear him in her mind. Lena then tried to see into Spock's mind. She nearly collapsed at the emotions she felt. She saw him tormented as a child, feeling inferior. She saw his love for his mother and the pain that her death caused him.

Lastly, Lena felt the love and raw desire that he had for her and only her.

Opening her eyes, she grabbed his face and began kissing him feverishly. Spock could smell her desire and feel it over their bond.

She lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Lena then pulled her tank top off. Kissing once again, Spock could feel her nipples harden against his chest.

Lena began leading him towards her bed. She removed the remainder of her clothing and laid upon the bed.

Spock started at her, reveling in her beauty. He then removed the rest of his clothes.

Lena felt the breath catch in her throat. There he was, flushed green…in all his glory. Adonis in the flesh. While looking at him, she realized just how beautiful a man could be.

She reached out for him. He slowly climbed upon the bed next to her. She began to blush. "I…I don't know what to do."

Spock's lips moved into a small smile. "Do I have your permission to touch you?"

Lena responded in Vulcan, "Yes, please."

He began by kissing her neck, slowly nipping at the flesh before traveling lower to her breast.

Lena's breath hitched as he swirled his tongue across her nipple.

Lower and lower he went. Placing tender kisses along her skin.

He then reached the apex of her thighs. "I need to taste you, Lena."

"_Spock please."_ She spoke over their bond.

It was all he needed to hear before burying his mouth into her hot mound.

It was too much for Lena. She was grasping at the sheets, the pillow, his hair, anything within reach. She had no idea this much pleasure was possible.

"_The pleasure is only beginning t'hy'la."_ She loved hearing him in her head.

He slowly inserted one finger into her. Lena began to moan, which only fueled Spock's desire.

She felt like her skin was on fire. She felt as if a coil was in her core being wound tighter and tighter. All of a sudden, the coil became unwound and Lena was riding on waves of pleasure. "SPOCK!" she cried out. "Oh…bloody hell." She looked down and saw him lick his lips. Another rush of pleasure overcame her.

He began kissing his way back up her body. Lena felt incapable of making comprehensible words. "_Please Spock…I need you."_

He continued kissing her body while speaking through the link, _"Tell me what you want Lena. What do you need from me?"_

Lena nearly hit him. How could he not know what she wanted? _"I need you inside me Spock, NOW."_

"_As you wish ashayam."_

Carefully positioning himself above her, Spock looked deep into Lena's eyes. She could see his desire for her. His eyes nearly black with want. Slowly he pushed into her.

Lena made a small cry that was quickly followed by a groan. Once he felt her relax, he began to move inside her.

Lena was nearly delirious with pleasure, as was Spock. She could feel his control slipping through their bond. She loved Spock. She trusted Spock. Fear was no longer present. She decided to throw control right out of the window.

"Ugnh…Spock…please…harder," knowing what her words would do to him.

With a low growl, he thrust harder with one word in his head, "_Mine"._

"Yes, I'm yours. Take me. Fuck me. Mark me," she moaned.

That was all it took for Spock to lose it. He began pounding into her with wild abandon. Feeling her climax nearing its peak, he bent down and bit the skin right above her breast, which sent her spinning over the edge. She bucked her hips at the forcefulness of her climax which triggered his own. Lena felt the hot rush of warmth filling her as he groaned her name.

Lena held on to him, not allowing him to move. They both lay there breathless.

She brushed a lock of hair from his face. "I love you Spock."

He tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss, "As I love you t'hy'la."

**Yay hot Vulcan lovin! All Vulcan words came from the Vulcan Language Dictionary. **


	14. Everything in its Right Place

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Read first chapter for full disclaimer. **

**Chapter 14: Everything in its Right Place**

The alarm went off promptly at 0700. Lena groaned. "Computer, piss off!"

"Unable to comply".

Lena then heard Spock's voice. "Computer, cease alarm."

She turned over and felt his arms encircle her. It hadn't been a dream. It was real.

Spock gave her a small smile and whispered in her head, _"No, it was not a dream."_

Lena wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him.

"Lena, as much I would enjoy repeating the events of last night, we must get to the bridge for duty."

She began to pout. "Nooooo. I don't want to go on duty. I want to stay here and snog the naked Vulcan that's in my bed."

Spock kissed her head. "And I would be quite agreeable to those actions. However, Jim will be wondering where we are."

Lena gasped. "Oh sweet Lord, he's gonna know! He's gonna know that you deflowered his sister!"

Spock's eyebrow rose. "Indeed. He gave me his express permission last night."

She blinked in surprise. "He told you fuck me?"

"While he did not use those exact words, he did threaten bodily harm should I not tell you about my feelings."

She sat up. "Oh. Well fine, let's get dressed and go. But can we come back to this later?"

Spock held her hand in a Vulcan kiss. "Indeed. I desire to resume these activities as soon as time permits."

They walked onto the bridge together. Lena could feel everyone's eyes on the two of them.

Jim was sitting in his captain's chair spinning around in circles. "Leelee! Good morning! And good morning to you Commander."

Spock nodded to Jim while walking to his station. "To you as well Captain."

Jim grinned and winked at Lena. "Come try out my new spinning chair Leelee. It's the shit. You look a bit tired, it'll wake you up."

Lena ran and pounced on Jim's lap making the chair swivel. "You are evil and must be destroyed", she whispered in his ear.

Jim let out a huge laugh. "That's the sister I know and love! Now get off me and my chair and get your own!"

Uhura looked at Jim, "Captain, I'm receiving orders from Starfleet Command. They wish us to change our course and monitor the Neutral System."

"Alrighty. Let's go to the Neutral System!" Jim spun in his chair to face the viewscreen.

As all stations prepared to change course, Lena looked to each of the people she had grown to love. Sulu for his kind heart…Chekov for his innocence…Scotty for his never-ending thirst for knowledge…Galia for her lust for life…Uhura for her devotion to Jim…Bones for his protective demeanor…Jim for rescuing her…and Spock…Spock for bring her out of the darkness and into reality, for showing her what love truly means.

For the first time in her life, Lena knew that everything was in its right place.

The End.

**Wow, the end. Bittersweet. So give me your thoughts…good and bad. Oh and did anyone make the connection between the titles of each chapter? If you did (and it doesn't count if you tried to google all the names) then I sincerely applaud you!**


	15. Author's Note

Ok, so I know some people are wanting a sequel but I'm gonna need some ideas. After I finish a story my creative juices take a nose dive. So tell me what you would want to read or what direction you think the characters should go and I'll try to do my best. This goes for both of my stories; "Everything in its Right Place" and "The Tourist". Again, thank you for all of your love and support. It means more than you know.

-phoenixJ


End file.
